Bad Habits
by Yamiga
Summary: Slight AU of 'Caged'. Eiyo enjoys the company of both his fathers but can't always help picking up strange habits from both Asami and Takaba.


**Title: Bad ****Habits**

**Summary: Slight AU of 'Caged'. Eiyo enjoys the company of both his fathers but can't always help picking up strange habits from both Asami and Takaba.**

**Genre: Fluff, family, yaoi, romance.**

**Warnings: No real plot in this, just a morning between Eiyo, Takaba and Asami. **

**A/N: If you haven't read my story 'Caged', then you **_**do not **_**have to read it to understand this one, so that being said things are obviously different. Let's just say that the events leading up to 'Caged' actually stay the same until Eiyo was about three. Asami divorces Keiko and starts being better to Takaba. This is how things have played out. It's an Alternate and I think it's necessary due to the fact that I haven't really been giving Asami's character justice in my story 'Caged'. So there is at three year difference, meaning Eiyo is three. So please enjoy, and I hope you find this story to be sweet.**

* * *

At age three, Eiyo was a very picky eater and it wasn't like he hated Akihito's cooking, it was just that he wanted something different. Akihito would watch from the kitchen as the three year old would sit at the table, toying with the substance on his plate. Just shy of a few months ago, Akihito would stare, feeling a great amount of sorrow for Eiyo as at the time, he really didn't have anyone to teach him that he had to eat or he'd grow hungry later on. Now however, after Akihito had reclaimed his freedom and place in the house, he would stare with a smile on his face before quickly rushing over to Eiyo and urging the toddler to eat everything.

Eiyo tended to make sure his plate was clean when Akihito was in his presence, as not to disappoint the photographer, but when he was alone it was a different story, or so Akihito thought.

That morning the family woke unusually late. Albeit it was Sunday, a ten o'clock start was still rather late for the three. Akihito, as usual, was stationed in the kitchen hovering over the electric stove. There were scents emitting from the pan, giving the main living room a warm delicious smell.

At the table, in the main dining room, Eiyo sat attempting to keep his tired eyes open. His head bobbed up and down over his empty plate. Akihito had cast a look over his shoulder from the kitchen every so often just to make sure Eiyo hadn't fallen out of his chair. Poor Eiyo was probably hungry and grumpy, Akihito figured it would be a challenge to work with him that morning.

He sighed as he smelled the breakfast reaching its peak and turned around, shutting off the stove. Four salmon slices, five pieces of ham, four pieces of toast and so on. Akihito placed the food on a tray and made way to the dining table.

Eiyo who seemed rather angry at first immediately brightened up when he saw Akihito approaching the table. There was a smile plastered on the three year olds face as he began to jump in his seat.

"Taki-chan!" Eiyo beamed, like he did every morning. He stretched out his arms as to grab Akihito. Akihito only smiled placing food on Eiyo's plate.

"Good morning Eiyo." He ruffled the young boy's dark brown hair. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes! I'm just really sleepy!" Eiyo watched as Akihito moved over to the other chair next to his. Presently no one sat in the empty chair, only a plate rested on the table in front of it. A fine tailored suit jacket rested on the back of it.

"He still must be getting ready…" Akihito muttered rather quietly, still peaking interest from Eiyo.

"He always smells good when he comes down stairs." Eiyo yelped already beginning to pick at his food. "In the morning!" Akihito placed Asami's food on his plate. "He eats a lot." Eiyo pointed. "Why?"

"Well…when he comes downstairs, you can ask him." Akihito smiled as he walked back to the kitchen, placing the tray of food on the counter.

"I won't ask him. He may get upset." Eiyo held an egg in between his fingers.

"Upset?"

"He's quiet when he's upset."

"He won't get mad over something so simple." Akihito took a cloth from the drawer and began to wipe off the grease from the stove. "He's a quiet person." _The quietest person in this house. _Akihito thought silently, and no sooner had Asami popped into his head, had the older man come downstairs. "Your breakfast is on the table Asami." Akihito called through the kitchen, quickly turning around to head towards the dining room.

Asami presently stood up, almost fully dressed, save for his jacket that rested on the chair. His hair was already jelled and combed neatly back. As always, he had that menacing air about him. He pulled out his chair just before glancing at Eiyo who had proceeded in making a mess of things, his food that was. He attempted to eat his one egg but only resulted in destroying it. His ham was barely touched, and the same went for his bread. His fruits were untouched, it was almost as if Eiyo had never seen them on his plate. The only thing that was partially gone was his juice.

Akihito quickly rushed over to Eiyo before Asami sat down and glared at him. Both Asami and Akihito had different methods when it came to either disciplining or teaching Eiyo. In this situation where he played with his food, Akihito would always coax him and use kind words to get him to eat. Eventually this would work, as Eiyo even at a young age was a sucker for seeing Akihito happy. Asami on the other hand, who didn't have time for childish games and didn't take kindly to food being wasted, would glare at Eiyo until he stopped messing around, shivered in fear, and would pick up his fork and eat his food, quickly. Akihito didn't take kindly to Asami's methods and would quickly overshadow them with his own.

"Eiyo…" Akihito muttered, standing behind the little boy's chair. "If you don't eat your food you'll get really hungry. You know you have to eat."

"But I'm not hungry." He pouted. "It's too much…"

Asami had been silent for a while, but he grunted, getting attention from both Eiyo and Akihito.

"Do you have something to say Asami?" Akihito turned to face him.

Asami smiled. "I find it funny how you take so kindly to this routine every single morning." He began to eat his own food. "Eiyo, shouldn't you eat your food? It hurts Akihito whenever he sees you playing with it."

"Asami, let me handle this. Okay?" It sounded as if Akihito tried to be kind but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You're not_"

"Why do you call him 'Asami'?" While the two were indulged in their own conversation, not paying attention to their son, Eiyo somehow managed to get grape jelly all over his face and now resembled a wild child. There was a look of disapproval on Asami's face, Akihito only giggled.

"He ate." Akihito nudged Asami. "That's all that matters." Asami remained silent.

"Why do you call daddy 'Asami'?!" Eiyo's second attempt to ask his question was filled with urgency. "It sounds strange and it makes me confused!"

"It _confuses _you." Asami corrected, finishing his second egg.

"Why does it confuse you?" Akihito crossed his arms.

"Because I don't know if you're talking to me…or daddy…or sometimes even yourself." Akihito frowned after Eiyo spoke, feeling bad for confusing the boy. It was true that the three of them shared the same last name, but never would Akihito muster up enough bravery to actually call Asami 'Ryuichi'. It sounded rather awkward coming out of the mouth of someone like Akihito, and in addition, Akihito was still getting used to his new last name.

"It's an old habit." He confessed. "Remember, we're supposed to call people who are _older _than us by their last names…I mean…well, if you don't…I mean_"

"You know I wouldn't care if you called me by my first name. It has nothing to do with respect or tradition, you're clearly just as shy as ever even when it comes to minuscule things." He gave Akihito a devilish smirk, causing the young photographer to scowl.

"I'll be right back, I need to finish cleaning the stove."

"So I'm guessing you've already eaten?"

"No. I'm not hungry right now_"

"If you're not going to eat breakfast, then how can you expect Eiyo to eat?" Asami crossed his arms.

"Asami, I have things to do_"

"Bring your food over here and eat."

There was something about Asami's assertiveness that caused things to go silent. By now, Akihito was used to it and didn't fear it as much as he did a couple of years ago. Still, the amount of authority riddled in Asami's voice was not enough to set just Eiyo on edge, but Akihito as well. He still did a good job at keeping that rough façade, but it wasn't a surprise that he still held a little fear of Asami.

OoOoOo

Five minutes later, Akihito found himself sitting at the table eating his food. Eiyo stared silently while both his parents talked. Earlier, Eiyo had watched Takaba as he swept up the kitchen and threw the materials from the dust pan in the trash. He also did the same to some food, such as fruit peels and some things from containers in the fridge. Eiyo supposed it was food that Akihito didn't want to eat, just like Eiyo didn't want to eat his own food. He continued to watch in silence as his parents spoke until finally, he decided to mimic Akihito, because if Akihito did it, it had to be the right thing, and Eiyo wanted to do the right thing.

He picked up his plate and in a strange way scooted his chair next to his father's. Without moving too much he was able to turn himself, towards his father, in his seat with his plate in his hands. Not giving anyone a chance to speak, he turned his plate upside down and dumped all his food in Asami's plate.

Needless to say, both parents were speechless.

OoOoOoOo

"Those are habits he picks up from you." Unsurprisingly, breakfast had come to a quick end. Asami had to eat not only his food but Eiyo's food as well. He contemplated on putting his son's food back on his plate, but that would've been childish. He decided to 'set an example', as Akihito told him, and finish the food.

By now, Eiyo was sitting on the sofa watching a bit of television, he still had the same amount of juice in his cup. Both his father's stood in the kitchen. Akihito cleaned the dishes while Asami pestered him. He had his strong arms around Akihito from behind, pulling the younger man in a warm embrace. Every so often, Akihito jokingly waved him away only to receive a chaste kiss on his cheek or on his neck.

"What do you mean?" Akihito became defensive. "He picks up those habits from me?" He attempted to struggle out of his husband's embrace.

"He's always watching you, everything you do, every step you take, his eyes are glued to you." Asami's deep voice sent shivers down Akihito's spine.

"Well in that aspect, I'd say he gets most of his habits from you then." Akihito replied, spinning out of Asami's grasp.

"How so?" Asami purred.

"Both of you Asami's love to give me a difficult time." There was a hint of humor in Akihito's voice. "He learns from you, always pestering me, always trying to get my attention even if he doesn't know it." He placed his hands on his hips and looked up at Asami. "Like father and son. But what can I say," Akihito turned back to the sink. "I love you both."

Asami smiled with satisfaction at Akihito's comment. It always warmed his heart when the photographer outwardly gave such a confession. Months or even years ago, the word 'love', would've been strictly taboo, a foreign name rolling off of their lips. It was refreshing to see that now, both men had reached an understand of their now positive and progressing relationship.

"Good bye." Asami had bent over just enough to place a kiss on Akihito's lips.

"Have a nice day." He muttered under Asami's kiss. "Please try to get home early. And don't forget your jacket. It's on the chair."

"You don't have work today?"

"Well I did…_but, _I decided to take off. I don't want Eiyo going to daycare today. I feel like taking him to the park or something…I'll see you later then_"

In the midst of their discussion, Eiyo had entered the kitchen. He had accidentally dropped his cup letting the contents of the juice spill over. Asami grunted again and gave a look of annoyance. He made way to walk over to Eiyo and pick him up before he sat in his mess, but Eiyo quickly backed away.

"No!" He yelped. "I wanna clean it up, just like Taki-chan cleans his messes." A smile curled on Asami's lips. "Is that so? Do you mind showing me?" He knelt down next to Eiyo. All the while, Akihito stared, leaning on the kitchen counter with a fluttering heart. He loved when both father and son had moments like this. Eiyo stood on his toes to whisper into his father's ear because even though Asami knelt he was still pretty tall for Eiyo.

Silence ensued before Asami finally stood and walked over towards Akihito. "He wants us to turn around and count to ten."

"Okay." Akihito replied, tugging on Asami's sleeve. "Let's do it then."

Both parents turned around and began to count, feeling stranger and stranger with every number that went by. Finally, when Eiyo announced he was done, they turned around. He certainly had cleaned his mess, as the floor was spotless. However Not with a napkin, and certainly not with a towel.

"All done!" Eiyo announced holding up his father's jacket. "I cleaned it all up."

"With my suit jacket." Asami rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Just like Taki-chan!" Eiyo yelped.

"And who does he get his bad habits from again?" Asami asked Akihito, gazing down at him with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it was fun to write! ****_So, _****my music concert last night went well, but our band director is retiring so there was like a slide show for him. Oh I cried. But something strange happened to me last night, something a little scary. While everyone is in the cafeteria eating at the reception, I decided to go ahead and leave to find my grandpa. Well, I went out the back school entrance of the school, there wasn't really anyone there. A few months before this, a group of people had been held up in the parking lot at gun point. I had no idea why I didn't think of that earlier and when it popped into my head…I started speed walking. And then behind me, out of the blue I heard the loudest footsteps and I just…I just sprinted like a track runner, like someone running away from dogs, an attacker, the cops anything, I was scared shitless. But I finally found my papa :3 and we drove home. Tomorrow is my Ring Mass by the way!**

**And again, this is an AU of Caged, almost like a 'what if', what if Asami divorced Keiko and took care of Akihito and Eiyo like he was supposed to. I**

**So, good night! I don't own finder series.**

**Peace out Homies.**

**God bless!**


End file.
